Marvel Hunger Games Oneshots
by The Madrigal
Summary: Marvel characters and how they won their Hunger Games. Will include Avengers, X-men, and Fantastic 4 characters along with others. Currently taking requests.
1. The Man with the Jeweled Heart

Suave and arrogant, Tony Stark had two advantages that most tributes didn't, riches and brain. He was like the usual Career tribute, but this time, Stark was from District 3.

Son of famous weapons-maker Howard Stark, Tony was one of the smartest kids from 3. He built his first engine at age four and was already designing complex robots at age 12.

Two years ago, at age 16, Tony Stark accomplished his most impressive feat. He built a computer system complete with artificial intelligence and a British male accent. Stark called it J.A.R.V.I.S after his former family butler, Edwin Jarvis.

Now at age 18, Stark had every thing he could ask for-girls, cars, and money. Except for two things- a girlfriend who actually loved him and protection form the Hunger Games.

Now, he himself was a tribute for the 50th Hunger Games. There was no one to volunteer for him, not even any of his 'followers', boys trying to be just like Stark.

* * *

Stark, like many tributes, brought a tribute token. His was a tiny jewel arc reactor ring. To everyone else, including Gamemakers who examined it, it looked ordinary-a simple reminder of home.

But no, it definitely was not. It was a mini-version of J.A.R.V.I.S., linked to a chip in Stark's brain. It was just like the real J.A.R.V.I.S and Edwin Jarvis back home-kind, helpful, and British.

* * *

Tribute parade. Usually District 3 tributes are electricity or engineers. This year, it was very different and unusual for tributes and mentors alike. The District 3 tributes were robots. Not wearing robot costumes but actually wearing robots.

Tony Stark was placed in a gold and red robotic suit, complete with thrusters and hand-to-hand blasts, harmless- of course. His partner was dressed in a similar white and blue suit without a mask though.

During his private training session, he proved good with laser blasts. Stark produced an arena of mini robots and blasted them all in 10 minutes straight.

For that alone, Tony Stark earned a 9 out of 12, pretty high for a District 3 tribute. Most tributes from 3 usually got up to a 5. Really talented ones got up to a 7 but no one ever got up to a 9.

* * *

In his interview, the stylists continued the gold and red theme. Stark was dressed in a red tuxedo with a gold tie and the robot suit's thruster boots, which to-the audience's amusement-could fly.

He answered Caesar Flickman suavely and confidently. However, when asked about a lucky lady back home, Stark became silent and blushed. He had no one, not even his girl followers that tried to get in his bed.

"There's no girl back home for me," he answered.

"Really?" an unbelieving Caesar asked.

"Well, there's my best friend Virginia Potts at home. I call her, Pepper. She's 14."

"Well… there you see Panem, there is a lucky lady in Tony Stark's life." Caesar said.

Tony Stark's blush could not be more visible. He ducked his head. "No, no. She's just a childhood friend."

"And to you, Ms. Potts, the Capital's hearts are with you." Caesar finished the interview.

* * *

In the Games, Stark reigned. The arena was a metal scrapyard, perfect for building robots and suits in. He had grabbed a backpack full of wire, some kind of meat, and a blanket.

After being shot in the heart with one of his own weapons, Stark banded with fellow genius, Ho Yinsen. Stark and Yinsen created an arc reactor that kept the shrapnel in Tony's chest from reaching his heart.

After Yinsen was killed, Stark built a robot suit complete with laser blasters and thrusters for flying. Sponsors rained down weapons on him, which he attached to his suit.

Stark installed J.A.R.V.I.S into it and J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to help him. Using the suit, Tony flew above tributes and attacked them. He had the upper hand in the Games, even to the thoroughly trained Careers.

* * *

For this feat, he was nicknamed Iron Man. Stark continued to build an improved Iron Man suit at his home and painted it gold and red in honor of his glorious Hunger Games days.

He won Pepper over and she became his girlfriend. She helped Stark win back his company and suit designs from enemy weapons-maker, Obadiah Stane. Stane had built his own suit, titled Iron Monger.

Finally, he had the perfect life. Until he was approached by Gamemaker, Nicholas Fury, to initiate a rebellion. The Avengers, a group of skilled Victors, were the only hope against Panem and President Thanos.


	2. The Frozen One of Hope

**Here is Cap. I meant to write him for Memorial Day but I never got that far. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

He was an orphan from District 12. Blond-haired and blue-eyed and filled with good manners, his only fault was protectiveness. He wouldn't stand a chance in the 20th Hunger Games.

Steve Rogers was scrawny, even for a kid from District 12. He was well-fed but filled with asthma and diseases. He was always coming close to death when the annual sicknesses struck.

He was 16 and overprotective of his best friend, 12-year-old James 'Bucky' Barnes. When Bucky's name was called, Rogers shot his hand into the air and raced to protect Bucky.

He climbed up on stage and shoved Bucky down and whispered in his ear, "Run back home! Now!" Bucky's cries of protest were louder than a trumpet playing in a microphone.

* * *

As his tribute token, Steve brought a golden compass with his last name, Rogers, carved in the lid. The inside of the lid contained a secret compartment with pictures of his mother, father, and Bucky.

* * *

Right when he got to the Capitol, the stylists confronted with Head Gamemaker, Chester Phillips. Steve was chosen for Operation Rebirth, a process that took sickly tributes and gave them an edge in the Game.

Rogers was the first tribute but he wasn't the last. A few Games later, a Gamemaker-William Stryker- would try the same with a sickly 17-year-old, James Howlett, from District 5.

But in this case, Operation Rebirth not only healed Rogers' asthma but it also gave him a healthy body and almost super-strength. He would later realize that he started to heal at a much faster rate.

* * *

His stylists dressed Rogers and his partner in a coalminer's outfit-dark pants and a coal stained undershirt. Or in Steve's case, no shirt. They had patches of dark makeup on their face for "coal stains".

As they rode into the city, the Capitol citizens cheered and whistled at Steve and just clapped for his partner. But Steve seemed more memorable for he was waving and blushing.

For his private training session, Rogers tried for a low score. He lifted weights and threw them around. But.. what the Gamemakers realized was that he had potential.

Steve found a curved shield and proved much with it. He could throw it and it would fly back. It was effective to find behind. It was a perfect weapon. For this and more, the Gamemakers gave him a 11.

* * *

For the interviews, the stylists proved faithful. They dressed Steve in a simple black tux with a blue bow. He had barely any makeup, except to highlight his already God-given photogenic features.

When approached towards his persona by Caesar, Steve-always brilliant- replied to Caesar's "What do you call yourself?" with a perfect and downright amazing answer.

"I am who I am."

"Well..." Caesar asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Steve Rogers. I am kind and gentle when friendly. But... but! If you attack me or any of my friends-" his voice ground out and shook with warning. "I will personally hunt you down and destroy you."

"That's quite something!" Caesar commented, breaking the shell-shocked silence. "What describes you?"

"I am old-fashioned, you could say." Steve answered. "Like-like... like the old nation of America!"

"Captain America?" Caesar teased. The buzzer rang. "Here you have it, Panem, Steve Rogers of District 12 or... our CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Caesar shouted. The crowd cheered.

* * *

This was it. Rogers was transported in the Games with a single goodbye to his mentor and stylists. Steve was on his way to the war of his life. It was possible for him to survive with his new body.

He arrived in the arena, a large and vast island with a ring of water around it. Around the water was a strip of land where the tributes currently were. Cornucopia was on the island.

Steve swam to the island, amazed at the way his new body glided through the water at lightening speed. Reaching the island, he found a vibranium curved shield decorated with American symbols as a joke.

Rogers stared at the shield like an lover would for a halting second and then grabbed it and a backpack. He resumed moving until he was safe in the wild jungle on the island.

Over the next three weeks, Steve would form a solid alliance with Dum Dum Dugan from 5, Jim Morita from 7, Gabe Jones from 8, James Montgomery Falsworth from 9, and Jacques Dernier and Peggy Carter from 10.

They were strong, a force of 7, with hatred and intelligence on their side. They killed and raided the other tributes but always prayed for the dead souls and lost lives afterwards. They called themselves the Howling Commandos.

After a week, Jim died from a knife to the heart. Then, two weeks later, Gabe and Dum Dum died of a poisonous fruit. James, Jacques, Peggy, and Steve remained when they fought the 6 Careers.

But they had intelligence and Steve with them. They slowly defeated all 4 Careers until James and Jacques were slaughtered. Finally, Peggy and Steve confessed their love and shared a kiss right before the boy from 2 killed Peggy.

Steve then murdered the boy from 2 out of revenge for Peggy, securing him as winner of the 20th Hunger Games. Steve was safe from the Reaping for the rest of his life.

* * *

Steve Rogers from 12 went back home to be known as Captain America. He was rich and confident with a new body. But he had lost his parents, new friends, and first love. He still had Bucky, though.

But when Bucky was Reaped as tribute and eventually killed, it became too much to bear. Rogers approached Howard Stark for Operation Rebirth, Stage 2, even more dangerous than the first.

Steve was frozen in ice for 20 years. He remained the same and young and everything. Everyone and thing he knew ceased to exist. Steve was also still alive but in a sleep-like state.

After 20 years, Gamemaker Nick Fury stumbled across Operation Rebirth, Stage 2. He unfroze Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America as a new hope to free Panem and end the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cap's done. If you wish to request anyone from Marvel, PM me.**

**Ciao,**

**The Madrigal**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers of all my Stories,

I know I haven't updated my story for a long time but right now, I am in a pickle and can't update or plan future chapters. I will need a couple of months. Thank you for waiting and I will still be able to read the comments through my email.

Thank you,

The Madrigal


End file.
